Unconditional
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Bercinta? Ralat—ini hanya sekedar seks. Sekalipun ia mengakui, ada yang berbeda dari interaksinya dengan Trafalgar Law. Sesuatu yang menurut Kid cukup gila karena Law masih sanggup bertahan hidup setelah perilaku kasarnya yang terkadang di luar batas. Kid x Law, maybe PWP, read the warning before you advance.


" _Trafalgar, you're in my way!"_

" _You want me to kill you? I told you not to order me around, didn't I, Eustass-ya?"_

— _ **Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law while having a battle versus Pacifista—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unconditional**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _Eustass 'Captain' Kid x Trafalgar D. Water Law / Surgeon of Death_

 _M Rated – Hurt / Comfort – 4k words story only_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternate reality. Yaoi. Violance. Sex scenes. Maybe PWP. Horny Kid. Submassive Law. I listened to DJ Snake songs while writing this so you've been warned._

 _Ditulis dalam rangka baper akut selama tiga hari di Twitter dan saya merasa harus mengetik sebuah porn without plot sebelum saya sinting beneran. Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

" _You got new tattoos, huh_?"

Tubuh di bawah kuasanya menggeliat. Gerah—

"Ternyata matamu itu masih berfungsi." ucapan bernada sindiran. Satir, menusuk, tidak peduli—semua yang lekat dengan citra (buruk) seorang Trafalgar Law.

"Kau pikir mataku cuma hiasan?" lawan bicaranya membalas dengan intonasi tak kalah tajam. Namun berkebalikan dengan lidahnya yang selalu menyebalkan, jemari besar milik Eustass Kid menari lembut di atas permukaan kulit yang ia maksud—"Punggungmu habis. Penuh dengan gambar tolol."

"Kau—"

Law hendak memprotes kalimat Kid barusan— _dasar manusia tuna selera!_ Seni rajah merupakan salah satu seni tertua dan patut diberikan apresiasi lebih. Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar berpikiran praktis, kalau tidak mau dibilang terlalu acuh, terhadap segala hal yang berbau keindahan. Lihat saja, lelaki macam apa yang berkeliaran dengan rambut berwarna merah mencuat-cuat, celana berwarna kuning dengan corak ajaib, sepatu _boots_ yang terlihat tak nyaman, ditambah bertelanjang dada kemana-mana—Law merasa risih sampai-sampai ia ingin mencolok matanya sendiri.

Risih. Ya, _risih_.

Ia bersyukur karena telah membuang jauh-jauh semua kain yang seharian bertengger di tubuh atletis tersebut. Melihat Kid dalam kondisi polos, entah kenapa, membuat Law merasa lebih baik—

"Masih terasa sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Law mengerutkan dahinya. Separuh tidak percaya kalau Kid yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai tukang bantai dengan kondisi psikologis 'senggol-bacok', bisa juga bertanya perihal keadaan orang lain. Lidahnya siap melontarkan kalimat pedas—namun tiba-tiba kelu karena sentuhan ringan di punggungnya terasa begitu nyaman. Dari posisi berbaring telungkupnya, Law dapat merasakan jari-jari pemilik kekuatan magnet itu bergerak mengikuti bentuk seni rajah yang terukir di atas kulitnya. Ia melirik. Menemukan Kid sedang bersila di sebelahnya sembari menatap lekat tubuh telanjangnya.

"…kenapa?" Law bertanya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Kulit di sekitarnya berwarna kemerahan." jawab Kid dengan intonasi penasaran, "Beberapa bagian bengkak." sambungnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Law.

Law mendecih, "Aku baru tahu mulut sampahmu bisa mengatakan hal-hal baik." gumam pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil kembali mengistirahatkan posisi kepalanya.

"Itu karena aku ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganmu, Trafalgar." tandas Kid—kali ini bibir berpulas gincu hitamnya menyeringai lebar. Ekspresi wajahnya yang sedari tadi serius kini berubah mengancam.

Namun, bukan Law namanya kalau terintimidasi hanya karena perubahan air muka Kid.

Pemuda berjanggut tipis itu memberikan senyuman sinis sebelum mengambil posisi duduk dan meraih tengkuk si rambut merah. Sergapan itu langsung disambut oleh Kid dengan satu ciuman yang kasar dan tergesa. Tangannya yang kokoh mencengkram rambut hitam pendek milik Law sementara lengannya yang lain menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua kakinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang kapten _Heart Pirates_ tersebut. Sekalipun Kid tahu kalau Law tidak akan memberontak—seburuk apapun perlakuan yang diterimanya.

Eustass Kid sudah hafal akan hal yang satu ini; bahwa Trafalgar Law tidak suka dikekang oleh perintah dan aturan. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku di atas ranjang—

Dan Kid, adalah seorang pecandu dominasi.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau." sebagaimana prediksi, jawaban dari Law berisi persetujuan.

Ekspresi kemenangan muncul di wajah Kid, "Kau benar-benar menyukai rasa sakit, _huh_?"

"Tutup mulutmu." Law mendesis.

Kid terkekeh, puas.

Partner di atas tempat tidurnya tidak pernah sama. Wanita, laki-laki, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing selama dirinya mengambil kendali penuh akan pasangannya. Entah itu pelacur mahal ataupun bajak laut malang yang ia habisi di tengah pertempuran. Aktivitas seksual sepanjang malam ditemani minuman keras sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Lalu sang Kapten akan merasa bosan—pagi-pagi sekali Killer sibuk mengurusi tubuh babak belur. Atau bahkan _mayat_ andaikata suasana hati Kid sedang buruk.

Namun—ada yang berbeda semenjak interaksi singkat mereka di Kepulauan Sabaody.

"Hei, hei… Ingatkan aku kalau kau ini bahkan _menikmati_ rasa sakit—" Kid, dengan kekuatan tubuhnya, menghempaskan kembali tubuh Law ke atas ranjang dengan punggung bertato itu menghadap dirinya, "Trafalgar."

Erangan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir si dokter bedah sama sekali tidak membuatnya simpati. Lengan penuh otot milik Kid kini melingkari pinggang Law, menyentak figur ramping itu agar condong ke arahnya. Law meringis kesakitan ketika kulit punggungnya bergesekan dengan dada bidang milik Kid. Kedua lutut yang menumpu tubuhnya terasa berat karena ikut menahan beban badan bongsor berkulit putih pucat di atasnya. Betapa ia tahu, bahwa seharusnya ia berusaha melepaskan diri—

Tetapi Law sadar, sangat sadar—bahwa Kid benar dalam satu hal.

 _Ia menikmatinya. Rasa sakit di kulit punggungnya. Rasa nyeri di pergelangan tangannya. Rasa perih di area terintim tubuhnya._

 _Dominasi akan sekujur tubuhnya—_

" _Just_ …" suara Law sedikit tercekat ketika mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menoleh ke belakang—menemukan Kid, dengan ekspresi angkuh dan menantang, menatap lurus-lurus langsung ke matanya, " _Fuck me already…_ Eustass-ya…"

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya.

Penginapan sederhana di pulau berpopulasi kecil ini tidak diproteksi maksimal—hanya kunci yang bisa dengan mudah dipatahkan dan daun pintu yang bisa dijebol kapanpun. Namun mereka percaya diri kalau tidak akan ada manusia normal yang cukup bernyali untuk mengganggu _dua orang_ kapten kapal bergelar _'Supernova_ ' ketika sedang bercinta—

Sebentar.

 _Bercinta?_ Ralat—ini hanya sekedar _seks_. Melepaskan ketegangan dengan cara paling primitif. Bisa habis populasi Grand Line kalau Kid harus membantai satu kampung setiap kali ia sedang bergairah. Sekalipun harus diakui, ada yang berbeda dari interaksinya dengan Trafalgar Law. Tidak hanya satu-dua kali mereka bertemu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Sesuatu yang menurut Kid cukup sinting karena Law masih sanggup bertahan hidup setelah perilaku kasarnya yang terkadang di luar batas. Tubuh itu memang kurus dan terlihat rapuh, namun ternyata menyimpan kekuatan besar—

Cukup besar untuk memuaskan libido seorang Eustass _'Captain'_ Kid.

.

.

Awalnya, mereka hanya berbincang perihal Pacifista dengan ditemani dua gelas bir. Lalu keduanya mulai saling lempar celaan dan tantangan. Tiba-tiba saja berbotol-botol minuman keras digelar di atas meja. Sebuah keputusan fatal—karena Kid yang terkontaminasi alkohol dapat berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh yang bengis. Atau, menjadi budak hormon layaknya hewan sedang berahi. Andai saja malam itu Law tidak melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan menyeret Kid ke tempat yang aman— _kalau tidak mau dibilang 'sepi'—_ mungkin pengunjung bar yang lain akan merasakan akibat katastropiknya.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu—dan bertanya.

Tidak mengenai memar di sekujur tubuhnya maupun luka di sudut bibirnya. Law beruntung karena tidak ada tulangnya yang patah atau organ internalnya yang cidera. Satu-satunya yang membuat kru _Heart Pirates_ kebingungan adalah ekspresi kesakitan setiap kali kapten mereka mengambil posisi duduk. Sempat terjadi ketegangan saat tiba-tiba saja, kapal milik bajak laut Kid menghampiri kapal selam kuning mereka yang kebetulan sedang muncul di permukaan laut. Kedua kapten bertemu dan sepakat untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan di salah satu pulau tak berpenghuni yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Eustass Kid masih mengingat semuanya seolah terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana cara Law meludahi wajahnya dan menyiagakan _Kikoku-_ nya. Bagaimana mereka mengadu kekuatan buah iblis dan ketangkasan fisik dalam sebuah pertarungan. Bagaimana pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang mengungguli satu dan yang lain sampai mereka nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Keduanya terkapar dan Kid hanya bisa menyimak ketika Law menganalisis dirinya. Tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia tertegun karena sang dokter mengetahui kondisi psikologisnya hanya dari satu kali hubungan intim yang (bisa dibilang) dipaksakan oleh pihaknya saja.

' _Kau tahu apa itu_ hypersexuality _, Eustass-ya?'_

Kekehan kecil muncul di wajah Kid. Kelanjutan dari percakapan itu tidak pernah bisa ia duga. _Lakukan denganku_ —adalah tawaran yang terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditolak.

"Kau datang, _huh_?"

Kid yang sedari tadi sedang melarutkan diri bersama kejadian beberapa purnama lalu, langsung waspada saat ia mendengar suara gerendel jendela yang terbuka. _Well_ , hanya ada satu orang di seluruh lautan yang berani melakukan hal tersebut.

 _Surgeon of Death—_

"Bukan hanya kau yang bisa datang mencariku ketika sedang menginginkan seks." jawaban itu terdengar dingin sebagaimana biasa. Trafalgar Law melompat ringan ke dalam ruang pribadi milik sang kapten kapal dan duduk di atas sofa berwarna marun tanpa diundang, "Kurasa hal itu berlaku kebalikan."

"Hmph." Kid yang sedang bersantai di atas ranjang besar miliknya, hanya tertawa mencemooh, "Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan, Trafalgar." ia mengatakannya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sebagai jawaban, Law menyampirkan pedang panjang bersarung hitam andalannya di tepi dinding kayu. Ia sudah tidak heran dengan jumlah tengkorak berbagai ukuran yang menjadi dekorasi— _atau koleksi?_ —kamar ini. Pemuda ramping itu sempat melepaskan topi dan pakaian bagian atasnya sebelum beranjak menghampiri Kid. Lawan bicaranya sudah bertelanjang dada dengan pinggang ke bawah tersembunyi di balik selimut. Kid segera menyambut Law dengan meraih pinggulnya dan membuatnya duduk di atas miliknya sendiri. Mereka berbagi cumbuan selama selama beberapa detik sebelum Law menarik diri—

"Kau bau darah." komentarnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial, sebenarnya. Namun malam itu, Law mencium aroma karat dan amis yang lebih memuakkan dari biasa.

Kid memberikan seringaian menekannya yang khas, "Aku baru saja menyalib satu komplotan bajak laut lemah yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Hobimu 'sakit'." tandas Law, "Hanya babi hutan yang menyeruduk apapun di depannya karena tidak bisa berjalan lurus."

"Dan kau, setengah telanjang, duduk di atas babi hutan ini." ejek Kid. Normalnya, ia akan menggantung terbalik manusia yang berani mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya—

Law angkat bahu, " _That's what we are all about_."

Menyambut tubuh Law yang condong ke arahnya, Kid menyapu bibir tipis pemuda jangkung tersebut dengan lidahnya. Telapak tangan besarnya menjamah rajah berbentuk hati di dada dan perut Law, lalu menyentuh agresif punggung partnernya yang terpatri _jolly rogers_ milik _Heart Pirates_. Kid membiarkan napas menderunya memenuhi seisi ruangan. Abai akan suara-suara desah tertahan dari bibir Law yang menggeliat di atas pinggangnya. Tetosteron dan adrenalin mendominasi suasana—dan entah kenapa Kid selalu merasakan sensasi yang sama setiap kali melebur dalam pergerakan itu.

Seks yang menyenangkan, _seks yang seolah ia tidak pernah melakukan sebelumnya._ Mungkin karena Law seorang dokter yang begitu memahami seluk beluk anatomi manusia—

"Hei…" bisik Kid tepat di daun telinga Law yang digantungi beberapa anting bundar, "Bagaimana urusan mencari jantung bajak lautmu itu?" ia bertanya sambil menatap langsung ke mata tajam si pengguna _Ope Ope no Mi_ , sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka sabuk dan kancing celana panjang Law.

Law menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika jari-jari besar milik Kid menelusup ke balik pakaian dalamnya, "Hampir—"

"Lihatlah, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menyebut hobiku 'sakit'." gusar, Kid bergerilya dan menggenggam sesuatu di bawah sana. Hanya untuk menyeringai puas akan reaksi Law yang membuat libidonya semakin terbakar.

"Kita punya hak yang sama, maksudmu—" kalimatnya terputus. Sentuhan demi sentuhan Kid selalu berhasil membuat punggungnya membusur ke arah depan.

Kid tidak membiarkan ada jeda di antara tubuh mereka. Lekas-lekas ditariknya pergelangan tangan Law dan membiarkan kulit bertemu dengan permukaan kulit lainnya. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup ketika Kid menikmati rongga mulut bagian dalam milik Law. Menjilati setiap gusi dan geligi, menyapu langit-langit mulut milik sang dokter bedah tanpa belas kasihan. Segera dilucutinya kain yang masih membungkus kaki jenjang Law dan melemparkannya asal-asalan. Kid lepas kontrol.

 _Habislah dia malam ini—_

"Kau…" ujar Kid di tengah-tengah erangan, "Juga 'sakit', Trafalgar."

Law mengaitkan jemari di belakang tengkuk Kid, menahan rasa nyeri yang menguar ketika Kid menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya—"Kita berdua sama-sama 'sakit'… Eustass-ya…"

.

.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan salah satu dari _Yonkou_ keparat itu."

Kalimat penuh ambisi dari Kid membuat Law yang sedang menulis sesuatu— _kemungkinan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan paramedis—_ menoleh dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Yang mana?"

"Belum kuputuskan." jawab Kid sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa.

"Sendirian?" Law tertawa mengejek, "Ingatkan aku untuk mengurusi batu nisanmu."

"Bodoh, itulah kenapa bajak laut membentuk yang namanya aliansi." sergah Kid sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, malas.

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat Law menahan tawanya, "Betapa aku ingin tahu idiot macam apa yang mau bergabung dengan aliansi berani matimu itu."

" _Won't you,_ Trafalgar?"

Law melirik.

Ia menemukan Kid sedang memandangnya balik dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi, tahu itu _Kid_ , sudah barang tentu Law berpikir kalau lawan bicaranya itu hanya sedang bercanda satir. Sekalipun sekelebat imajinasi sempat mampir ke otaknya—mengira-ngira kehidupan dan petualangan macam apa yang akan ia lewati andaikata mereka berdua berada di atas kapal yang sama. Bagaimana rasanya melihat wajah Kid setiap hari, beraktivitas bersama, menghafalkan kegiatannya. Namun lekas-lekas ia tepis hal tersebut lalu bergidik sendiri. Apa jadinya jika Bepo dekat-dekat dengan kru bajak laut Kid yang kebanyakan absurd itu. Penguin dan Shachi juga kemungkinan besar akan menentang habis-habisan—

Perilaku asal bantai bukanlah ciri khas Bajak Laut Hati yang saking ingin menghindari konfilk, sampai-sampai mengarungi samudra dengan menggunakan kapal selam.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku cukup sinting untuk mau-maunya menjadi aliansimu?" Law menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir.

"Kita mulai dari hal yang paling sederhana." Kid bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri bangku dan meja tempat Law sedari tadi menyibukkan diri. Telapak tangannya yang besar mendarat di tengkuk Law, sedikit memberikan tekanan di atas otot leher pemuda itu sehingga ia tak bisa menoleh. Hobi buruk Kid sedang kumat—dan ia menikmati ekspresi kesal di wajah Law karena pekerjaannya diganggu, "Misalnya, aku bisa tidur denganmu kapanpun aku mau."

Law menggeram, "Tidak menarik."

"Masa bodoh kau tertarik atau tidak, Trafalgar, _kau_ yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu meredam kecanduanku." Kid menelusuri lekuk pertemuan antara leher dan pundak milik Law.

"Eustass-ya…" desah Law sambil melakukan perlawanan, "Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan catatan medis—hei!" lagi-lagi ia ditundukkan oleh jari-jari besar Kid yang seenaknya menyusup ke balik pakaiannya. Pemuda bertubuh setinggi dua meter lebih itu— _otaknya benar-benar ada di selangkangan!_

"Hentikan tingkahmu yang pura-pura sibuk itu!" hardik Kid sambil menyingkirkan meja tempat Law bekerja. Ia cukup berbudi untuk tidak mengacaukan hasil jerih payah Law—

"Kau…" Law mendengus. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan impulsif dan teledornya memberikan izin kepada pengacau ini untuk menjejakkan kaki ke atas kapal selamnya? Law bahkan memerintahkan krunya yang lain untuk menjelajahi pulau yang mereka singgahi dan membiarkan Kid seenaknya berkeliaran di dalam dunia kecilnya! _Kesalahan besar._ Law menyadari hal tersebut ketika seluruh gerendel yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut terkunci. Adalah sebuah keputusan buruk membiarkan seorang pengendali magnet berada di tempat yang seluruhnya terbuat dari bahan metal—"Ini terakhir kalinya kau berada di sini, Eustass-ya!"

Tawa Kid menggelegar ketika mendengar ancaman kosong tersebut.

"Tapi itu bukan ide yang buruk, 'kan?" tanya Kid tanpa menjauhkan dirinya dari punggung Law.

"Tergantung apa kau sedang bicara mengenai aliansi atau perilaku seksualmu." sergah Law.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkanmu keduanya?" sadar bahwa Law tidak benar-benar menolak sentuhannya, Kid memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk melucuti setiap helai pakaian yang dikenakan oleh rivalnya sesama Generasi Terburuk itu, " _Heart Pirates_ menjadi aliansiku dan _kaptennya_ menjadi partner seksku."

Law mendecih, "Tanya aku secara secara pantas dan _mungkin_ aku bisa menerimanya."

"Orang bermoral rusak sepertimu tidak cocok bicara soal kepantasan, Trafalgar." balas Kid sambil melepas kacamata yang bertengger di puncak hidung Law. Ia segera membuka jubah hitam berbulunya sendiri sebelum dengan terburu membuka sabuk yang mengikat pinggang ramping sang tuan rumah. Dapat ia rasakan Law mulai meronta, namun ia langsung menahan figur yang masih duduk di bangku kerja itu dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Law menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika ibu jari Kid memijat salah satu titik pusat di dadanya—dan rintihan penuh kenikmatan itu membuat napas Kid memburu.

"Aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu—" sedikit tertahan, Law mengatakannya, "Tidak akan pernah!"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membayangkan bisa berhubungan seks denganmu setiap bangun pagi…" sengaja ia menurunkan perlahan-lahan celana _jeans_ milik Law sampai sebatas lutut, "Sehabis makan siang…" penuh kesadaran, Kid menjamah kulit tungkai jenjang itu dan berhenti menggoda di tulang panggul, "Bahkan sebelum tidur…" seringaian lagi. Kid memagut leher dan pundak Law dengan agresif. Jemarinya bermain di bawah sana—dengan terencana memprovokasi Law sampai sekujur tubuh di dekapannya bergetar hebat.

"Eustass-ya…" rintihan sensual meluncur tanpa malu dari bibir Law, "Eustass-ya…"

"Brengsek—" Kid mengumpat. Mana bisa ia menahan diri jika namanya dipanggil berulang kali dengan bisikan erotis seperti itu! Serta merta ia memutar kursi tersebut dan membuat Law berhadapan wajah dengannya. Kid merasa seluruh darahnya pergi dari kepala dan berebutan untuk mengisi organ-organ di bagian selatan tubuhnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menampakkan ekspresi sekotor itu, Trafalgar!"

Law tidak menjawab.

Tentu saja—lidahnya lagi-lagi didominasi oleh permainan kasar dan penuh kekerasan oleh Kid. Tubuh kurusnya mendadak terlempar ke atas ranjang yang biasa ia tiduri seorang diri hanya untuk ditindih oleh badan yang jauh lebih maskulin daripada miliknya. Kid mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan satu tangan selagi tangan sebelahnya mengoyak kaos kuning berlambang _jolly rogers_ dengan satu kali sentakan. Kid tidak mengambil jeda untuk permainan awal— _seperti biasa_ —dan ia mengira-ngira apakah ada manusia hidup lain yang sanggup mengimbanginya dalam urusan pelepasan hasrat seperti ini.

.

.

Trafalgar Law menatap kosong ke arah tangannya sendiri.

Sebuah jantung. Masih berdetak. Bersih dari darah dan lendir. Hanya seonggok daging berwarna merah jambu dengan urat-urat biru yang berseliweran. Kapal bajak laut yang mengangkut kira-kira seratus awak itu tampak hancur di beberapa bagian vital. Law melempar-lempar ringan organ dalam tersebut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu berukuran besar. Di sana, puluhan jantung lain yang masih segar ditumpuk sembarangan seolah tak lebih berharga dari daging mentah.

 _Jantung keseratus._

"Jadi—" suara berat itu membuat Law tersentak dan menoleh. Eustass Kid tampak menyandarkan punggung di tiang utama kapal yang sudah porak poranda tersebut, "—sudah diputuskan, _huh_?" tanya pemilik rambut sewarna api itu sambil memandang jijik ke arah kotak berisi tumpukan jeroan manusia tersebut, "Kurasa kita harus membuat perayaan untuk koleksimu itu."

Law tidak langsung menjawab.

Ia tidak ingat kalau pernah memberikan _vivre card_ kepada Kid. Seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu pola perburuannya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka memilihku menjadi salah satu dari _Shichibukai_." jawab Law setelah vakum untuk beberapa detik.

Tawa meledek meluncur dari bibir Kid, "Ambisius seperti biasanya, Trafalgar."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar komentar seperti itu darimu." balas Law dengan nada malas.

"Apapun yang aku katakan tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu, bukan?" tanya Kid sambil membenahi posisi berdirinya.

"…kau bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk mencoba mengatakan sesuatu." satir, Law merespon.

Kid Terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan bergabungnya _Heart Pirates_ bersama Angkatan Laut dan menjadi satu dari _Seven Warlord_ , habis sudah kesempatan baginya untuk beraliansi dengan Law. Titel tersebut memang cukup prestisius—disegani sekaligus dicibir. Organisasi yang terdiri dari tujuh orang yang disebut-sebut mampu menguasai lautan namun mengikat perjanjian dengan Pemerintahan Dunia. Kid tidak pernah menyukai orang-orang penjilat dan haus atensi seperti itu—dan ia sempat menaikkan alis akan keputusan mengejutkan Law tersebut.

Law, setidaknya, yang ia tahu, bukanlah sosok yang tergila-gila akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Pemuda itu memiliki kecerdasan— _atau kelicikan—_ di atas miliknya dan pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada sekedar jabatan. Entah seperti apa bentuknya, siapa target yang diincarnya, serta bagaimana modus operandinya, Kid tidak tahu dan tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Namun Kid tahu, bahwa dirinya, tidak pernah ada dalam rencana jangka panjang tersebut.

"Lakukan sesukamu." akhirnya Kid bersuara.

Senyuman artifisial yang biasa terukir di wajah Law, kini digantikan oleh sunggingan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia pahami. Kecewa… _kah?_ Kenapa? Untuk apa? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Sebagai ganti, Law mencengram erat-erah gagang _Kikoku_ -nya sampai buku-buku jemarinya terasa nyeri—"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Eustass-ya."

"Hmph. Anjing angkatan laut." olok Kid.

"Anjing angkatan laut ini akan menjatuhkan Pemerintahan Dunia." Law menggumam dalam desisan, namun sorot mata berkilat ia berikan kepada Kid, "Lihat saja."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali." sambil bersedekap, Kid memberi peringatan.

Law mengangguk, "Aku sangat sadar akan hal itu."

Lagi-lagi bibir Kid terkatup.

Law di hadapannya, berbeda dengan Law yang ia pahami sebelumnya. Sosok itu terkadang begitu hampa. Kosong. Menanti seseorang— _atau sesuatu_ —untuk mengisinya supaya terkesan hidup. Kid tidak mengerti— _apakah hubungan fisik yang dilakukan dalam rentang waktu lama dapat menciptakann ikatan berupa hubungan psikologis?_ Ia sudah sering melihat tubuh polos Law, tanpa tabir selembar pun, terlelap di sampingnya atau dialiri percikan air di kamar mandi. Namun, hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kid menyaksikkan sosok Law yang mempertontonkan ambisi dan tujuannya.

Mungkin, itu kesempatan pertama dan terakhir Kid untuk melihat Law yang benar-benar _telanjang._

"Baiklah…" menyerah, Kid melonggarkan pertahanannya. Lelah sekali rasanya bersitegang seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan kepergian partner ranjangnya itu dengan cara baik-baik— _yah,_ sekalipun hubungan mereka tidak diawali dengan sesuatu yang layak dikenang, "Terserah kau."

Law masih mempertahankan posturnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari pemuda dalam balutan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan kuning tersebut. Tidak ketika Kid menghampirinya. Tidak saat Kid mendorong tubuhnya sampai punggungnya bersandar di dinding kapal. Topi yang biasa ia kenakan terlepas lalu Kid menjambak bagian belakang kepalanya. Memaksa wajahnya menengadah—membuat dua tatapan bertumbukan.

"Ini yang terakhir, Trafalgar."

Kalimat itu memantul-mantul di setiap sudut benaknya. Namun Law memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan memasrahkan tubuhnya pada dominasi mutlak yang Kid lakukan.

Ia sudah menyiapkan diri, baik secara fisik maupun psikologis, akan rasa sakit sehebat apa yang akan mendera tubuhnya.

Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Law sampai membuka kedua kelopak matanya—menemukan Kid sedang menyentuh sisi wajahnya dengan kelembutan yang tidak pernah ia duga. Mereka melepaskan pakaian satu sama lain secara perlahan sampai tak tersisa sehelai pun. Kid meraih kedua tangan Law untuk menuntunnya bertumpu di tengkuk maskulinnya. Lalu kedua tangan besar miliknya berpindah ke bagian belakang lutut sang kapten _Heart Pirates_ untuk mengangkat figur ramping tersebut. Mengikuti arahan bisu dari Kid, Law dengan patuh mengaitkan kedua kakinya di bagian belakang pinggang kokoh tersebut.

Kid mempertahankan keseimbangannya, ketika dalam posisi berdiri, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah Law. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh pasangannya semetara tangan yang lain bertumpu pada dinding di belakang punggung penuh rajah itu. Kid menikmati setiap detik yang tercipta. Merekam setiap detil gerak dan suara ketika ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Law menikmati aktivitas seksual mereka. Menghayati betapa Law yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan berhati-hati kini melakukan kesalahan besar dalam kalkulasinya. Seharusnya, mereka tidak beranjak dari hubungan satu malam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka benar-benar sedang bercinta.

Dan jauh di dalam hati, Law ingin Kid mencegahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." balas Law, "Suatu hari nanti, di Dunia Baru, Eustass-ya, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

 _ **/ Post Time Skip /**_

.

.

Kid menghempaskan koran pagi yang dibacanya.

Ya, sebagai kapten dari salah satu kawanan bajak laut yang namanya terdengar di _Shinsekai_ , Eustass _'Captain'_ Kid sangat rajin mengikuti perkembangan berita. Entah yang sampah semacam bajak laut kelas teri yang baru naik _bounty_ atau yang penuh konspirasi semacam CP-0 yang kabarnya mulai bergerak di beberapa titik. Namun sungguh, berita yang barusan ia baca membuatnya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. _Trafalgar dan Strawhat?_ Kid mendecih. Law yang meninggalkan dunia kecil mereka untuk menjadi salah seorang _Shichibukai_ , kini membuang titelnya itu untuk _membuat aliansi_.

Sesuatu yang pernah Kid tawarkan untuknya. Sesuatu yang Law tolak mentah-mentah tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Katakan padanya bagaimana cara agar tekanan darahnya tidak berada di atas ambang batas normal.

"Suasana hatimu sedang buruk, Kid?"

Suara halus itu membuat Kid menoleh. Kedua matanya yang menyorot bengis ternyata tidak membuat pemuda flamboyan dengan rambut panjang berwarna pucat itu ketakutan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut putih yang tergeletak di lantai. Kid mendengus. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang yang sama dan mengenakan pakaiannya satu per satu, "Rapikan dirimu, Hawkins. Kita harus bergegas." ujar Kid sambil melemparkan beberapa potong pakaian yang berserakan ke arah pemuda yang ia maksud, "Hentikan—tidak dengan ramalanmu lagi."

Hawkins hanya tertawa kecil, "Tanpa kartu tarotku pun, aku tahu _kenapa_ kau kesal."

"Hmph." Kid tidak memberikan respons. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan Scratchmen Apoo.

 _Bergabung dengan pengacau Marineford dan melakukan perjalanan dengan si karet itu? Standardmu semakin menurun saja, Trafalgar._

Tetapi toh, Kid memiliki bisnis dan tujuannya sendiri. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan Law. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak setelah Law memutuskan pergi—tidak setelah koran pagi ini.

 _Sekalipun, seks tidak lagi semenyenangkan ketika bersamamu._

.

.

Law tertegun dengan lembaran koran pagi di tangannya.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Law memiliki obsesi berlebihan akan informasi sekecil apapun tentang yang terjadi di _New World_. Baik itu berita recehan, desas-desus terkait Angkatan Laut, sampai ke perihal mundurnya Donquixote Doflamingo yang menjadi _headline_. Ia pikir seluruh perhatian akan terpusat kepada dirinya, namun berita di halaman lain seolah menghantam kepala. _Eustass Kid, Basil Hawkins dan Scratchmen Apoo?_ Law mendengus. Kid yang ketika itu membiarkannya pergi tanpa kata-kata, sekarang seolah ingin mengumbar kekuatan dengan cara gembar-gembor dengan aliansi barunya.

Sesuatu yang pernah Kid tawarkan untuknya. Sesuatu yang Law tolak mentah-mentah tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Katakan padanya bagaimana cara supaya amarahnya tidak meledak-ledak?

"Ya, Torao! Kenapa mukamu mengerikan seperti itu?"

Keceriaan itu menyentak Law dari lamunannya. Perlahan cengkramannya pada kertas koran melunak. Sosok yang dahulu ia selamatkan dari incaran para Admiral kini sedang berdiri di hadapan, dengan ekspresi ramah dan santai yang selalu ia bagi pada semua orang. Dek Thousand Sunny yang ia tumpangi terasa menjadi jauh lebih nyaman dengan kehadiran sang kapten di sekitar. Law menjawab dengan mempertahankan air muka dinginnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera membicarakan rencana kita sebelum sampai Dressrosa." ujarnya sambil berdiri dan membenahi mantel panjang hitamnya, " _Mugiwara-_ ya."

Monkey D. Luffy memberikan cengiran lebar, "Aku tak sabar untuk bermain ke Dressroba dan Zou!"

"Dressrosa." ralat Law sebelum mengekor kemanapun para kru Thousand Sunny melangkah.

 _Jadi kau memilih tukang ramal dan seekor kera, eh, Eustass-ya? Bagus. Pergilah dan kumpulkan saja para Supernova yang tidak berguna itu. Tuna selera._

Sudahlah, tidak masalah. Law memiliki objektif yang sama jelas dengan rencananya. Semua telah tertata rapi dengan kalkulasi matang. Segalanya sempurna bahkan tanpa Kid di sampingnya.

 _Walaupun, terkadang aku rindu sentuhanmu di atas kulit telanjangku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And everything about us is just—unconditional.**_

.

.

 **Author's Note :** APA ITU JADIAN. APA ITU CINTA.

Entah kenapa tiga hari ini BAPER BANGET sama mereka berdua. Padahal ketemu juga cuma sekali. Sabaody tok. Terus pisah. Jadi mari kita isi missing scene dengan scene suka-suka. Fuckyeah. Not even gomen. _Law is sexy as hell as a bottom._ Tatonya ya Tuhan. Bongkar pasang saja kokoro saya mas. Tiga scene pertama diketik di KANTOR LOL sambil denger lagu-lagu ajedaps ajedups. Scene terakhir baper kelewatan karena habis baca doujin One Roon Two People, bangsat banget itu doujin, Law-nya hot gile. Terus kebawa… Jadi romantis #digeplak

Akhir kata, semoga bisa diterima dengan baik dan benar. Semoga engga ada anak kecil yang baca.

 _~ Sabaku no Ghee, 16 Oktober 2015 ~_


End file.
